


Virginity

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogexmagica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Magica is accused of breaking an ancient witch rule. Scrooge is the only one she would accept help from...Honestly just an excuse to write some fluffy smut ^^;
Relationships: Dimeshipping, Scrooge McDuck & Magica De Spell, Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Virginity

It was already late at night when Magica arrived at Scrooge McDuck's money bin. She knew she had wasted valuable time. If he rejected her, she had no chance to find an alternative. But deep inside she knew it didn't matter, because she would never accept anyone else. If he did not help her, her fate was sealed.  
She vigorously wiped the tears from her eyes. It had taken her so long to go to him because she was scared. Scared to face him and what would happen no matter what decision he made.

Both alternatives frightened her in their own way.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the imposing building. Killmotor Hill was almost non-illuminated to save electricity costs, but as always the window on the top floor was lit. Scrooge's office. She toned down her magic as best as she could, to not immediately set off the witch alarm, and rang like a usual visitor at the door. By this time Scrooge would be alone in the money bin, answering the door himself.

Scrooge flinched as the doorbell announced a visitor. At this hour? Normally he used to be the only one who worked so late. He took a look at the monitor on which the threshold was visible. He immediately jumped up and pressed the microphone to talk to the nocturnal visitor. He was about to make a fitting, unflattering remark to the witch when he noticed her facial expression.

She seemed so desperate and dejected, that didn't fit the otherwise so fiery witch at all. He decided to face her personally instead of communicating via the intercom. He hurried down the steps and opened the door skeptically. His shotgun filled with garlic in his hand for safety, though not yet pointed at Magica. Her eyes lit up a little as he suddenly stood in front of her. "Hello, Scroogey..." She meant quietly. She made no attempt to attack. 

Surprised, Scrooge watched her cheeks turn red. What was going on? Now that he stood in front of her and could see her face better, he noticed that her eyes were reddened and traces of tears lay on her cheeks. Still hesitating, he weighed the shotgun in his hand. When she noticed the gun she raised her hands soothingly, "I'm not here to fight, I promise." She looked deep into his eyes so he could read the truth in hers. 

Scrooge felt his own cheeks turn red as he was exposed to the intense gaze. Magica always managed to unsettle him, but he knew he could trust her word. Finally he put the shotgun aside. "What's the matter, Magica? You seem... upset." He finally asked with a calm, almost gentle voice.

She had firmly decided not to break down in front of him, but his gentle question was enough for tears to shoot into her eyes. She was pathetic... "They will take away my magic!" She sobbed loudly.

Scrooge was surprised by the outburst but tried to stay calm for her sake. "Hush, calm down.. who's gonna take your magic?"

But Magica didn't manage to answer. She stepped forward and leaned against his chest. Almost immediately his arms closed around her. It felt good. His embrace was strong and firm but so gentle that she felt secure. This only strengthened her in her decision that he was the only one who could help her. From whom she wanted to be helped.

It was already the end of autumn and Scrooge slowly felt the cold of the night. "Come in the warm first, then you can tell me what happened." He gently addressed the sobbing Magica in his arms and led her up to his private rooms. Luckily all employees had long since left work, they might have informed his nephews that he was under the influence of the witch. He himself had no reservations. It wasn't the first time she came to him because she needed his help, just as he had been able to count on hers before, and her word was absolutely reliable.

He told her to sit on the bed, took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. "Now tell me what's going on." His voice didn't sound demanding or impatient, he just made her understand that he was here to listen whenever she felt ready to share her worries with him. It took a while for her quiet sobbing to subside and she began to speak in a faltering voice. "This morning, at sunrise, the annual meeting of the coven took place. There we discuss possible innovations in the witch arts, praise mages for special achievements and merits, and so on. Actually an event I always look forward to with excitement.“

She fell silent for a moment to weigh her next words while Scrooge patiently remained at her side. "There are... some age-old rules in our society, many of which are hardly noticed today and which have fallen into oblivion. But if someone brings up a violation, the witch council is forced to follow it up." 

It was clear that it was getting harder and harder for her to speak and she didn't dare to look at Scrooge but had turned her head slightly away from him. He could see her cheeks still glowing with shame.

"Do you remember Rossolio? You've met him before." She asked suddenly. Scrooge snorted contemptuously. "Just like the rest of your family. As far as I can remember a slightly scatterbrained magician who has an increased interest in getting your attention..." A soft laugh was heard from his voice. Even if the man seemed to master magic, he had not been able to take him seriously. After all, he had to deal with Magica almost every day, which was far more powerful. 

"This was probably the reason why he told the council that I was overdue for many years to follow one of these dusty rules..."

That confused Scrooge. "If he likes you, why does he asperse you?" Embarrassed, Magica kneaded her hands in her lap and stared at them stubbornly. "Because he was hoping I would turn to him for... help..."

Scrooge got nervous without knowing why. Something about this story made him insecure. "What is this rule about?" He asked carefully. This time Magica took all her courage and looked him straight in the eye. "Many of us are descendants of Circe, to honor her, it is proper for a witch to know how to seduce a man..." Her eyes flickered unintentionally along Scrooge's body before she looked into his face again. 

"That's why it's considered a disgrace when a witch is virgin at a certain age..." 

Finally it was out. Scrooge blushed furiously at her words and he lowered his gaze, embarrassed.   
"Oh..." He meant at a loss for words.

"As you can imagine, I exceeded that age eons ago." Magica continued unaffected. It helped her that he was so embarrassed. At least he didn't laugh at her.  
"I have until midnight, otherwise my witch license and all my magic will be revoked. You know they're capable of that if you remember the incident where they degraded me to a fairy... I don't want to lose my magic, Scrooge, it's a part of me..." She didn't let him out of her sight for a moment while she was talking. When she repeated what was ahead of her, she became more and more determined. 

Scrooge nodded but his face reflected pure confusion.  
"Of course I remember, after all I persuaded them to lift the punishment..." He hesitated. "Is that why you're here? Shall I try to negotiate with them again? But there are only twenty minutes left until midnight, why are you only now coming to me with that?"

Despite her fear, she had to smile. He was the smartest of the smarties but was sometimes so clueless, so... cute... "No, Scrooge. There's no basis for negotiation this time. There is no mistake. I am what I am accused to be...“

Scrooge stared at her. "But why..." Are you here then? He wanted to ask but then she gently drove her hand across his chest, up his neck until she could stroke through the soft feathers of his sideburns. Suddenly he had a dumpling in his throat and his heart began to beat uncontrollably faster.   
"The other witches don't care with whom it happens as long as it is a man, but... I can‘t do that. I can't just give myself to anyone, can you understand?" With big eyes she looked at him, again tears shimmered in them. 

Scrooge became dizzy. Her closeness chased an unknown heat through his body. "Of course I understand that..." He answered almost soundless. Talking was difficult for him, his heart beating faster and faster roared in his ears. "It is horrible that they demand that of you... it is not important whether you already..." He swallowed hard, could not finish the sentence.   
Magicas eyes scurried anxiously to the big grandfather clock in the room. There wasn't much time left. She decided to put everything on one card. She slipped back on the bed and pulled Scrooge gently with her. Until she lay on her back and he leaned slightly over her. His breath went faster and his face was heated. 

"Please, Scrooge... I know it can only suit you if I lose my powers but I am so scared of it. It would be the same as taking my voice." Her cheeks were red as well, and her heart was beating so loud that he had to hear it. "Please help me, I want it to be you..." 

Again she lovingly stroked his cheeks as she looked up to him full of trust. "You don't need to feel anything, you can close your eyes and imagine me being... Goldie, if it helps you..."  
She almost suffocated at the name. But she wasn't in the position to make claims. "Just, please take me... now, before its to late."

Meanwhile Scrooge was convinced that he was dreaming, if he was honest, it wouldn't have been the first time... But never had it felt so real. "Don't talk nonsense!" He began harshly. "I could never do that to you."   
His gaze also fell on the clock, five minutes, she couldn't be serious. He wanted to protest, why did she come to him? It must be a repulsive idea for her to be touched by him of all people. But then he looked into her eyes... 

"You... you are completely serious, aren't you?"

Maybe he was just the lesser evil. It hurt to think of it, for he had long cherished hidden feelings for her. But he felt his resistance crumble. "There is no time to prepare you for it, I will hurt you..." He began carefully.   
But the determination did not leave her eyes. A relieved smile scurried over her face when she noticed that his wall was broken.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's you..." She repeated while her hand slowly glided down on his body and embraced him. He gave a suppressed groan and was ashamed that she had to feel how much the thought of sleeping with her had already aroused him. She wrapped her legs around his hip.  
„Don’t think…“ With a grateful smile she led him inside her. 

Of course it hurt, it had been stupid of her to wait so long but she had never dared to hope that he would like to be tender to her. He did it because she begged him, to help her, maybe because he was just a man in the end. But more would never be. The thought hurt more than the penetration, but at least she could feel him once. 

At least that...

Scrooge looked anxiously into her painfully distorted face. He hated that it still felt good for him. Horrified, he noticed some blood seeping out between her legs. He was about to pull himself out of her but she held him tight. "No, please don't stop. I want to be certain you claimed me. Go on, sink deeper into me..." Another assuring smile. "I want it..."

Then the clock already began to beat the last hour. Scrooge longed to kiss her, to caress her tenderly. There was no denying that he had desired her for a long time, just… not like this... But the clock continued to strike mercilessly. Tears of shame stood in his eyes as he thrust harder and faster into her. 

Magica screamed, a mixture of pain and ecstasy. But she left him no time to think and moved her hip demandingly in his direction. "Deeper, Scrooge! It feels so good!" Of course, she wished he would kiss her, touch her tenderly. But just to feel him inside of her alone, made her so happy that she forgot every pain and pride.  
He didn't know why she wanted to go on. The blood was already proof enough that she had fulfilled her "duty". But she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself towards him again and again.   
He could no longer defend himself against it, his body demanded her too much. His heart placed words in his mouth that he was not allowed to say but at least it seemed to feel good for her too. 

At least that...

Shortly before the last chime sounded, both reached the climax of their ecstasy. Breathing heavily, Scrooge gazed into Magica's heated face.  
She looked so beautiful.   
He couldn't believe what they had just done. Carefully he detached himself from her and wanted to stretch out his hand to gently stroke a few hairs off her face…

But suddenly a glistening flash lit up the room and the three elder witches stood infront of them.  
Without thinking he tried to protect Magica and covered her as well as he could with his body while he turned his head towards the witches. He felt Magicas fingers clawing into his arms in fear. 

But the elders seemed to be in the best of moods.   
"We are very pleased with you, Magica." They started. "We thought you would try to go the easiest way and seek out this idiot Rossolio. But even though your magic depended on it, you decided to dare the impossible." The witches nodded at each other and said. "You managed to enchant the one man you were always trying to steal from. You have our respect, Circe would be proud of you!" 

Solemnly they raised their voices. "The charge against Magica de Spell is hereby withdrawn. She has proved worthy to stay among us."   
With this they indicated a slight curfew, winked and had already disappeared from the bedroom again before Scrooge could do so much as blink.

Magica burst into tears with relief. She wrapped her arms around Scrooge's neck and pulled him to her. "Thank you, Scrooge... Thank you for doing this for me..." She repeated over and over again as she buried her beak in his neck bend and sobbed.  
Scrooge slowly straightened up, pulled her gently towards him and held her in his arms for some time without replying anything. He didn't know why she had come to him, didn't know what the consequences would be. But he knew exactly that at this moment he wanted nothing else but to be with her. Again and again he stroked her back and hair in a soothing way.   
After a while Magica had calmed down so much that she could look at him. She wondered why he was so loving to her. She had thought after he had done what she begged him to do, he would turn away from her in disgust.

Embarrassed, she leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed his closeness as long as he granted it to her. "I... I'm sorry that I had to ask you for something like this. I can imagine that it was repulsive for you to… sleep with your enemy, with a witch…" She fell silent for a moment.

"I could erase your memory if you wish... I don't want this... matter to stand between us..." She hated the thought that he might wanted to forget. As painful and short as it had been, she would carry the feeling of having him inside herself, forever in her heart. It was more than she had ever dared to hope.

"NO!" Scrooge shouted out loud and grabbed her by the upper arms. "Don't do this..." If only he knew what he should do. His heart was yearning for her, could he dare to stand honestly to his feelings? Carefully he took her face into his hands. "Please... I want to remember it..." His look was embarrassed but courageously he looked into her eyes and smiled gently. 

Magica's gaze reflected boundless astonishment. Since she never thought it possible that he could feel anything for her, she did not understand why he wanted to keep the memory. But she was happy about it. "You saved my magic, once again..." She began hesitantly. "Is there anything I can do for you? Just please don't ask me to give up the hunt for your dime..." Because that would mean to lose the connection to you.  
"I won't..." He whispered gently. "You owe me nothing, Magica. You talk as if I had made a great sacrifice, but I don't see it that way. Actually..." He hesitated, should he really admit what he felt? 

"Actually...I would like to do it again...with you." 

Magicas heart could not decide whether it should jump with joy or painfully tighten. She longed to feel him again, but it hurt to know that he only wanted her body. He might be a gentleman, a man of honour, but nevertheless he remained a man.  
While she... was hopelessly in love with him..  
Despite the regret she immediately realized that she would give herself to him anyway.

It wasn't that Magica lacked self-esteem. But she had been suppressing her feelings for this man for so many years that it made her crazy just to be around him. And if he desired her, she could use it for her own benefit. Her gaze became more wicked and she gently stroked his chest while her fingers tampered with the buttons of his jacket. "Did you like it so much, Scroogey?“ Her face was very close to his while she was already grazing the jacket off his shoulders. 

Scrooge was frozen and didn't resist. His face glowed with embarrassment and he was barely able to produce a word.   
"You saved me more than once." Magica continued quietly. "I think you've earned a reward." Her gaze wandered greedily along his now exposed body only hidden by a thin undershirt. "Besides, I must admit I am not averse to it. I didn't say for nothing that you were the only one I would allow to touch me in this way. You are so handsome and strong..."   
She gently pressed him onto the mattress and sat down on his lap. She moved her hip so that she rubbed against his loins. 

"I desire you, Scrooge..."

It was a lot more than that. She longed to kiss his lips. Her heart screamed that she should finally confess what she felt for him. But she was afraid to scare him away.  
Scrooge gasped, his body lifted towards her without him being able to prevent it. "Magica..." He brought out.  
Her touch made him almost insane with lust but at the same time everything in him resisted it.   
Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He straightened up and held her back. 

"Stop... not like this, not again..."

Magica's heart stopped for a moment in fear she had given herself away.  
She tried not to let it show how painful it was for her that he suddenly rejected her. But his look was soft and he lovingly put his arms around her instead of pushing her away. Her fear subsided again, she felt so secure in his strong arms. Still she did not understand what he wanted.

"Please Magica..." Scrooge finally began to speak in a faltering voice. "I understand that you feel nothing for me except desire. It's... okay, I never would have hoped that an old drake like me could even be attractive to you..."

Courageously he released the embrace so far that he could look her in the eye. His cheeks glowed with shame and even at a distance she could feel his heart beating fast. This sight also chased a feeling of tense expectation through her own body.  
"You can't imagine how much I desire you, how good it felt to be one with you..." His look had something helpless about it, as if it was already clear to him that he was fighting a lost cause but did not want to give up.

"But above all I long to be allowed to look at you, to kiss you..." His gaze scurried nervously back and forth between her lips and her eyes.   
Magica just looked at him with wide eyes and barely dared to breathe. 

Tentatively he raised his hand and stroked her lips with a trembling finger.   
"I just can't keep pretending anymore, not after what happened today. Because..." Despite his obvious fear and embarrassment, his gaze was like a blazing flame.

"...I love you, Magica... I would do anything to be allowed to love you once as if... there was more between us. Even if you demand my dime for it. Please, be it only for this one night, can‘t you pretend? Delete your own memory of it if necessary just never take mine away from me". 

Now there were tears of sorrow in his eyes. He knew how desperate and pathetic he sounded. How much she had to resent the thought that her old enemy felt for her. But now at least it was out. A small feeling of relief filled him. Finally he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore.  
"I love you..." He whispered again.

"Never..." 

Magica began in a whisper. "I could never pretend...!" She went on much louder while she looked directly into his soul.  
Disappointment scurried over Scrooge's face, followed by an understanding smile. Embarrassed, he averted his gaze a little. "Of course not… you can't be bought. That was rude of me. Please forgive me."   
He could not prevent tears gathering in his eyes. He had ruined everything between them. Dejected, he stood up from the bed.   
"Please wait a moment." With these words he left the bedroom, but was soon back again, holding something in his hands.  
He threw it to Magica, who caught it out of reflex. 

It was his first self earned dime. 

"Take it..." He tried to smile at her. "And please become happy. I am no longer in your way." What was the point of holding on to this connection now that he had clarity? She should rather be happy far away from him. He barely managed not to break down crying, he had time to mourn his broken heart when she was gone and didn't have to watch it.  
A small part of him wished he hadn't held her back before. Had once again enjoyed the feeling of her body on his. But this would have only caused him more pain afterwards.

For a moment Magica looked speechless at the coin in her hand. So many years of her life she had dedicated to the hunt for it and now she was close to her goal. Her magical mission would be fulfilled when she melted down the coin to Midas' amulet...  
Yes, for some time she had really believed it. She had laboriously collected coins from all the richest men in the world until only this one was missing. Meeting Scrooge McDuck had shaken her mission and turned her life upside down.

Slowly she placed the coin on the bedside table. "I don't want it anymore." Confused, Scrooge looked at her as she stood up and walked towards him. Maybe it was contrary to her to accept a gift from him after his confession?  
Couldn't he even make her happy? But suddenly Magica slung her arms around his neck and buried her beak in his neck bend. Immediately he embraced her tenderly, there was nothing he could do about it. Whatever her gesture meant.

"I can't pretend..." She repeated quietly, her breath tousled the feathers on his neck. He loved this feeling. Gently he stroked her back "I know, it's all right. It was not right of me to ask you for something like that." Did she feel bad about it? That had never been his intention. He could feel Magica shaking her head and nestling closer to him.

"I can't pretend... because I love you..." 

Abruptly Scrooge stopped all movement. Magica carefully released herself from the embrace so far that she could look at him. Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes shimmered dark, a soft smile lay on her lips. "I love you, Scrooge." She repeated in a tender voice.

"Do... Do you really mean it?" He asked timidly after a while. He could not believe it, it was too good to be true. And yet... in her eyes he saw nothing but affection.  
Magica nodded with a smile, came another step closer and looked shyly up at him. "Please kiss me..." Scrooge feared his heart would fail. Sleeping with her to save her powers was one thing. But a real kiss, real feelings... He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he approached her involuntarily. "Are you really sure you want me?" 

Now her gaze showed a determination which chased a hot shiver down his spine. "No one else!" But she did not overcome the small distance between their beaks. She wanted him to take the last step this time. Scrooge did not disappoint her. With a blissful sigh he caught her lips in a tender kiss. The touch was like an electric shock. Surprised by the intensity, they both retreated for a moment to look each other in the eye.

It was really real... 

Scrooge pulled her tight and kissed her again. Deeper and longer than before. The feeling was like a rush. Magica was dizzy with happiness, just as she had always imagined it. Exactly as she wanted to be touched and kissed by him all over her body.   
"Make love to me, Scrooge!" 

She could see in his eyes that he wanted the same thing. Still, concern scurried over his face. "Right now?" He stroked her cheek and kissed her face. "I don't want to harm you again. Earlier it could not be prevented to save your magic. But now... I just don't want to hurt you." 

His words gave her a feeling of security. She felt that he meant it seriously. No matter how much he desired her, he would not give in to this longing as long as he was not convinced of her well-being. Tenderly she stroked through his sideburns. "Do not worry, darling. I wanted it that way after all." Her eyes shone full of trust and he seemed to sink into the deep onyxes. "Just be gentle..."

Demandingly she slid her fingers under his thin undershirt. Feeling his muscles made her very excited. "I want to look at you." She asked, the gaze continuously directed towards him. Scrooge smiled and pulled the last garment over his head in a quick gesture. Magica swallowed at the sight.  
In front of her stood no longer the tycoon, but the adventurer and hard worker. She devoutly followed the lines of his muscles with her fingers, along his chest to his arms. She was fascinated. 

Scrooge allowed her quietly for a while and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his body. But finally he held them gently. "May I also?" His gaze glided suggestively along her body, but he made no effort to touch her before she allowed it. 

Magica turned red. His sight had shaken her self-confidence a little. But his gaze was so longingly directed at her that she simply had to believe that she was attractive enough for him.  
"Of course you may..." She didn't let her embarrassment show and turned her back to him with a mischievous smile. She stroked her hair over her shoulder to give him free access to the zipper of her dress. For the moment Scrooge ignored the garment and kissed her tenderly on the exposed neck. Stroked devoutly over her shoulders and arms.   
"I love you..." He whispered into her ear again before his hand finally found the clasp.

Magica's heart beat fast in her chest as her dress fell to the floor. After a short hesitation she felt her brassiere follow. Her chest raised and lowered visibly as she breathed. Nervous about what was coming. 

She sighed pleased as his hands slid over her body until he gently embraced her soft breasts. While doing so, he did not stop placing tender kisses on her shoulder and neck. "You feel so good you're driving me crazy, Magica..." He whispered in her ear that she could feel his warm breath. She laid her hands on his to let him know he should not stop touching her. His rough hands on her breasts felt so good, they didn't belong anywhere else.

Her knees started to get weak and she pushed herself closer to him to find stability. Lovingly, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're trembling, my love. Do you really want to go on? We can stop anytime if you feel unsure about it." Magica turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, her beak tenderly caressing his. "I'm trembling because every time you touch me I shudder, please don't stop. Touch me more. Love me." 

She was ashamed of herself for begging him. But his eyes did not mock her. "As you wish...“ He kissed her again. „Let's lie down, I don't want you to fall." Gently he took her on his arms and laid her on the bed. For the second time she lowered herself on it, but this time she was not afraid, not in doubt.   
"I love you, Scrooge..." She whispered, and led his hands along her body. Raising her hips to him in a demanding motion. "Touch me..." She repeated.

Scrooge looked into her eyes which were so full of affection and trust directed at him. It was still hard for him to believe that this was not a dream. He willingly let her guide his hand. The feathers between her legs were a silky soft down. With pleasure he took the time to slide his fingers through it. Finally he was allowed to touch her tenderly. With all his feelings, as she deserved.   
"Scrooge, please... more..." 

He smiled mischievously as her body lifted towards him, and she moaned impatiently.

"How can I deny you anything when you're so cute?" Scrooge remarked with affection and kissed her. "He carefully placed his fingers between her legs. She moaned in surprise into the kiss as she felt his fingers inside her. Though she had already felt him completely, this sensation was quite new. This tender caution of his aroused her more than the pure act of unification.   
Finally Scrooge could take his time preparing her and what a wonderfull realisation it was to feel how much he aroused her. 

The thought of tasting her there at her sweetest spot came to him. But as old-fashioned as it sounded, this time he just wanted to be one with her in the classic way. After all, from now on they would have all time to explore each other's bodies. But he already knew that her taste would make him addicted. Like every move, every breath of her already did.

Again and again, he kissed her. Her lips, her neck, he just couldn't get enough of her. Till Magica writhed under his touch. Lifting herself towards him more and more whimpering softly until he couldn't stand it anymore. Carefully, he removed his fingers and looked at her. 

"May I really?" He asked in an almost shy voice and rubbed his loins against hers to make her understand what he wanted.   
Magica was dizzy with pleasure but she had to laugh quietly at his timid question. She pulled his face towards her and kissed him long before she answered in a dry voice.

"I swear if you don't take me now, I'll turn the tables on you and take what I need!" 

Scrooge happily joined in her laughter. He loved that they were so at ease with each other that they could laugh freely even in such a situation. "I love you so much I can hardly stand it, Magica..." Scrooge tenderly noted, as he carefully entered her. Now that he knew about her feelings, and was no longer afraid to hurt her, it finally felt right.   
He shut his eyes for a moment as she closed so tightly around him. Carefully he began to move in her while she pushed herself towards him in the same rhythm. Almost at the same time a pleasurable moaning could be heard from both of them whereupon they touched their foreheads together and smiled. 

One at last. One forever.


End file.
